Time
by momp
Summary: Yellowleaf, medicine cat of GoldenskyClan, is given a prophecy, "There will be a battle, a storm, and a plan, and only time can stop it all." But when Timekit is born into the Clan, will he be part of the prophecy?


***Alligences***

GoldenskyClan

Leader- Shadowstar, black she-cat with light ears.

Deputy- Sweetfur, unusually small cream she-cat.

Medicine Cat- Yellowleaf, cream she-cat

Warriors:  
Firecloud- Ginger she-cat with white stripes Dapplepelt- Black and white tom Flowerpetal- Dark grey she-cat Twinkle-Eyes- Tourtishell she-cat Tigerclaw- pale grey tom Ashfoot- Pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:  
Timepaw- White tom with blue eyes, rumoured to be part of a prophecy Nightpaw- Black tom with green eyes Poppypaw- Dusky she-cat with hazel eyes.

Queens:

Elders:  
Emberpelt- Tourtishell tom, formorly medicine cat.

CrystalClan

Leader- Spotstar

Deputy- Kestrelfang

Medicince Cat- Leafpelt Apprentice: Bluepaw

Warriors:  
Sparklefur Briarwood Mosswing Rustheart Starpelt Scartalon Tigernose Leopardshadow

Queens:  
Stripeheart

Elders:  
Rockpool

EveningClan

Leader- Razorstar

Deputy- Brightpath

Medicine Cat- Stoneheart

Warriors:  
Darkpath Wolfpelt Bramblefur Rainheart Spottedpelt Hawkbreath

Time

Prologue

A cream she-cat was in darkness. She was supposed to be sharing tongues with StarClan, but had no clue where they were. "Hello?" She called out, hoping for a response. Just then, a bright light shone. 'It must be StarClan' the she-cat thought. Then, the light appeared to be a grey she-cat. "Silverstar?" The cream cat asked. "Hello, Yellowleaf. Come to see me?" Silverstar asked. "Yes, I have. It is a half-moon, and Emberpelt is no longer medicine cat." Yellowleaf explained. Silverstar let out a purr of amusment. "Why is that?" She asked. "He is still quite young."

"I do not know. He said something about being tired of the medicine cat job." Yellowleaf meowed to Silverstar. "So is he an elder, or a warrior?" Silverstar asked. Yellowleaf looked down. "Shadowstar wants him to be a warrior, but Emberpelt said he's rather be an elder." Silverstar let out a mrrow of laughter. Suddenly, she fell into a deep stare. "I have a prophecy for you, Yellowleaf." Silverstar meowed over to Yellowleaf, who jerked up. "Oh?"

"There will be a battle, a storm, and a plan, and only time can stop it all." Silverstar explained to Yellowleaf

Yellowleaf was confused. "What? I don't understand! Time?"

Suddenly, Silverstar started to fade. "Wait! Silverstar! Tell me what you mean by time!" Yellowleaf called out. But she was gone. Then she was in darkness.

--

When Yellowleaf woke up, she was in Highstones, where she had gone the night before. "Time..." She repeated. "Shadowstar must hear about this. Yellowleaf left Highstones and headed back to GoldenskyClan camp. She was greeted by Sweetfur, the deputy. "Hello, Yellowleaf. How was your journey?" Sweetfur asked. "Fine. Thanks. No time for chat." Yellowleaf meowed in a hurry, rushing to find Shadowstar. Yellowleaf saw her stepping out of the nursery. "Hello, Yellowleaf. Ashfoot had her kits. Since you weren't here, Emberpelt helped." Shadowstar said, as Emberpelt came out of the nursery.

Yellowleaf decided to see the kits before telling Shadowstar about the prophecy. She peeked inside and saw 3 kits squirming around, looking for milk. Ashfoot looked up and saw Yellowleaf, admiring her kits. "Come in, Yellowleaf! They don't bite! Atleast not yet." Ashfoot greeted. Yellowleaf padded inside. "Has StarClan given you their names?" Yellowleaf asked.

"Yes." Ashfoot meowed. "This dusky she-cat is Poppykit, the black tom is Nightkit, and this one," Ashfoot turned to a white tom. "Is Timekit." Yellowleaf froze when she heard the name. Timekit...Timekit... The name wouldn't get out of her head. "What's wrong?" Ashfoot asked, worry in her glazing hazel eyes. "Oh...n-nothing. Just daydreaming. So Poppykit, Nightkit and.....Timekit?" Yellowleaf repeated. Ashfoot looked down at her kits. "Yes. It's perfect." Ashfoot purred.

Yellowleaf padded out of the nursery and went to the medicine cat den. Was the prophecy Silverstar gave her about Timekit? "Only time will tell." Yellowleaf muttered to herself as she checked on her herbs. 


End file.
